


Honor

by Semolina (gentianviolet), WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Series: Визуалочка G-PG-13 для удобства [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Diptych, Fanart, Gen, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Low Honor Arthur Morgan, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: Дуализм высокой и низкой чести
Series: Визуалочка G-PG-13 для удобства [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Внутриигровой показатель чести Артура Моргана влияет на то, какое животное является протагонисту во снах и видениях: Артур-злодей видит волка-одиночку, а Артур-добряк — благородного оленя.

**Author's Note:**

> Надписи:  
> "Blessed are those who hunger and thirst for righteousness" - "Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды [ибо они насытятся]", Евангелие от Матфея 5.3-6. Надпись на могильном кресте Артура в концовке на высокую честь  
> "Homo homini lupus est" - "Человек человеку волк"
> 
> ___
> 
> полноразмер всех работ: правой кнопкой мыши - "открыть картинку в новой вкладке"


End file.
